When the Sky and the Sea meet
by king.jason7
Summary: I suck at summarys but this is where Percy and Jason get married and then have children in the future! Read to find out how!
1. Chapter 1

- **Percy**

Ughhhh finally the war against Gaea is over! I'm gonna go talk to Annabeth. (Annabeth and Piper had broken up with their boyfriends and have had a "friendly relationship".)

 **-Percy**

He started look for Annabeth at the dining pavilion. Since the war was over Chiron let everyone sit where they wanted. He spotted Will and Nico, Leo and Calypso, and Jason by himself. At last he found Annabeth sitting at the Aphrodite table with Piper. He walked over there and said "Hey Annabeth" "Hey Percy" she replied. As Percy got closer he noticed that they were holding hands. Annabeth said "Hey guess what!" "What?" said Percy. "Me and Piper started dating!" Squealed Annabeth. "That's nice, I'm happy for you Annabeth" Said Percy. Percy left and then got breakfast and sat next to Jason. "Hey Jas" "Hey Perce". When the war ended the whole camp went into to a dating frenzy and started asking their loved ones out. Leo also returned on Festus with Calypso. So there was Annabeth and Piper, The Stoll twins had a threesome with Malcom. Which was super weird. Rachel was a forever virgin, and Will asked out Nico so that's that and a bunch of other people started dating. He was single and was pretty sure Jason was too.

Annabeth Pov.

 **-Annabeth**

"Hey Pipes" "Yes Annie?" Was her response. "I think we should set Jason and Percy up together". Piper was "sleeping on her arm and shoulder and immediately shot up and said "Yesss they are both single and would look EXTREMELY cute together!" "Ok I'll plan it out and you and me will do the work k?" Said Annabeth "Ok!" Replied Piper.

 **-Percy**

After breakfast Percy walked back to his cabin and layed down on his bed. He felt lonely. Then there was that minor crush on Jason Grace with his blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and a hot muscular body. Though he was sure Jason was straight and he would never date him. So he started think and finally came up with a plan. He was going to come out to Jason. But first he was going to go to the lake for a swim because he really wanted water to calm him down right now.

 **-Percy**

When Percy got to the lake he noticed that Jason was laying down looking at the sky and he looked like he was sleeping. Percy thought to himself " **It's now or never"** So he walked up to him and laid down. "Hey Perce" said Jason. "Hey Jason can I ask you something?" "Sure" was his response. "I have a crush on someone, and I'm really scared to tell them how I feel". Jason sat up and said "Ok who is it first?" Percy sat still and looked at the ground. "Percy? Cmon you can tell me" said Jason with a concerned voice. Percy stayed like that for 5 more seconds and finally took a DEEP breath and said "Ok it's...you".

 **What will Jason say or react? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Percy**

I got up and walked away to the Poseidon cabin. I heard Jason calling my name but I didn't turn around because I was scared of what he might say. When he finally caught up to me he grabbed my arm and said "Percy! U really like me?" I looked at the ground and said "Yea I have a crush on you". Jason looked shocked and said "Really cause I may have a crush on you too..." I looked straight into his eyes and saw he wasn't lying. He put his arm around my waist and looked at me and then he leaned closer very slowly and I could feel his breath on my lips and then he closed the gap between us and kissed me. It felt like nothing I've ever felt before. His lips were so soft, talented, and amazing. I could feel his Body Heat. He finally separated and he looked at me and said "Will You go out with me and be my boyfriend?" I stared at him and said "Yes" the word so full of emotion and love. We kissed again and this time harsher and deeper. When we stopped he said "Let's go to the beach" "Ok" was my response.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was short but I'm really depressed right now and I need some time. Thanks guys love you all. ?It Ain't Me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Jason**

He was shocked. His dream crush Liked him. Liked HIM! He was sooo happyyy. He was nearing the beach and saw Reyna, Piper and Annabeth together on the sand. Malcolm, Travis, and Connor were "playing" in the water. He saw Grover and Juniper making out against a tree. The beach was packed and the sunset was beautiful. And he and Percy went to talk to Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna? "Since when did Reyna join you two?" Said Percy. "Since Piper and Annie invited me to. They thought it was a good idea" Reyna replied. "Oh ok that's cool" said Percy. Annabeth looked at them then their hands still intertwined. "Are you two dating?" Annabeth asked. "Yes we are" you replied. "Wow we didn't even have to try Pipes they did it on their own now that's true love". Exclaimed Annabeth. Me and Percy both blushed and looked at each other. Then he, Percy, Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth went to go play volleyball on the beach until the sun started going down. When it started getting dark they all said their goodbyes and left. Reyna, Piper, and Annie went to the Athena cabin, while he and Percy went to the Poseidon cabin and then Percy sat down and said "I'm tired". "I know me too" you replied. So Percy laid down and Jason took off his shirt and laid down next to him then put his arm around Percy's waist and Percy rested his head on his chest and pretty soon they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

- **Jason**

Ughhh it was morning. He wanted to stay in bed with Percy forever and never wake up. He looked at Percy and saw that he still had his arms around him. He decided not to move and instead his looked up and thought about their relationship. He thought about who would be the manliest and who be top and who would be bottom if they ever...Percy stirred and Jason looked down and said "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Percy looked at him and said "No I'm just hungry" "What a surprise" Jason snorted. "Shut up, now lets eat!" Said a very happy Percy.

So they got dressed and then they went to the dining pavilion and ate their breakfast. When they finished Percy wanted to talk to Grover so then they started looking and then they finally found him with his girlfriend Juniper.

"Blaaa blaa Percy ur here!" Said Grover "I was just about to...Are u holding hands with Jason?"

Percy blushed and said "Yea, we're dating." "We started yesterday."

Grover looked confused then he relaxed and said "Well it's not a surprise, I mean like lots of demigods are bisexual, gay, pan, and lesbian, so I'm happy for u guys. U guys look cute together!"

We blushed and then Jason said "Well thanks Grover and bye I guess, so see ya Juniper!" Juniper was sitting down on the grass smiling and she looked happy. "Bye Jason and Percy see ya soon, and good luck!"

So then they left to the lake and started having to races and Percy kept beating Jason which was a no-brainer since he was Jason's Sea Prince. So then they got out went to their cabins and changed. When they finished they went to go to a walk by the beach. They talked and confessed somethings like how they first liked each other and how they were happy for Reyna, Pipes, and Annie. The day passed by and they went to go eat dinner. When they finished they went to Jason's cabin and then Jason gave Percy a kiss on his lips and Percy hugged him back. When they were done they said their goodbyes and Jason went inside the Zeus cabin and then Percy sighed of relief and went to his cabin to sleep.


End file.
